


O predestinado.

by takkano



Category: One Piece
Genre: Conflito, M/M, Sexo, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Quando algo tem que acontecer acontece, não importa como.É apenas o destino e não há como mudá-lo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Será um sonho do qual nunca acordamos? Uma peça pregada pela mente? Ou será o destino?

— Dane-se cozinheiro de merda!

 

Zoro sacou sua espada e se preparou para me dar a maior surra da minha vida. É óbvio que ele não iria me matar, mas talvez me deixasse de cama por alguns dias. Eu bem que merecia.

— Venha com tudo então, cabeça-de-musgo!

Agora aquele idiota aprenderia uma lição, como é que ele se atrevia a falar da Nami-chan daquela forma. Realmente vou matá-lo.

Mais uma de nossas intensas e um tanto idiotas lutas se reiniciou. Chutes colidiram-se com as costas de suas espadas. Maldito, eu sabia, ele não estava dando tudo de si afinal. Mesmo assim agradeci por isso naquele momento pois se ele lutasse a sério todas as vezes em que brigávamos, eu nem teria sobrevivido da primeira. Na verdade nunca consegui entender o por que dessas nossas picuinhas; nem sei como tudo isso realmente começava. Ou simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar.

O navio balançava sobre uma forte tempestade. Estávamos em vantagem, eramos três contra um. Apesar de que Zoro, Luffy e eu contra o Smoker, não seria uma questão apenas de vantagem, seria mais uma luta justa. Enfim estávamos dando muito trabalho ao fumacento quando, não sei explicar bem o por que, mas acabei assim em mais uma idiota discussão com o Marimo de merda.

De repente, sem que ele esperasse, acertei sua mão com um dos meus potentes chutes. Sua espada voou longe. Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim com as mãos nuas.

Sem que nenhum de nós esperássemos, uma forte onda inclinou o navio. Me desequilibrei por um momento e cai puxando o quimono verde de Zoro junto praticamente sem querer. Seu corpo parcialmente descoberto caiu sobre o meu. Usei minhas mãos para tentar impedir o choque entre nós, porém este pequeno gesto de cuidado só piorou a situação.

A cena era simplesmente inacreditável. Zoro sentado sobre meu ventre e minhas mãos espalmadas em seu peito. Inesperadamente ele pegou-me pelos pulsos e deslizou minhas mãos vagarosamente pelo seu abdômen bem definido seguindo um caminho que, na minha opinião, era muito perigoso.

Não tive uma reação imediata. Pude sentir seus mamilos rijos sob meus dedos trêmulos. Toda sua musculatura se contraia ao sentir o toque dos meus dedos. Finalmente me dei conta da tensão da situação, e acabei olhando-o nos olhos. Ele permanecia sério, um pouco vermelho eu acho, mas havia uma leve ruga de irritação em sua testa.

Acabei ficando vermelho também quando ele se inclinou com tudo em minha direção, parando a milímetros de mim.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua, Ero-cook – dizendo isso levou uma de minhas mãos até seu membro pressionando-a ali.

Em um ato quase que automático acabei apertando sua ereção ainda por cima do quimono. Vi quando ele fechou os olhos e gemeu. Meu coração deu um salto. Disparou mais forte que qualquer canhão. Senti meu corpo se aquecer e a responder ao contato com o espadachim.

Minha mão ganhou vida própria e comecei a masturbá-lo ali mesmo naquela posição. Novamente ele fechou os olhos e passou a mover os quadris seguindo os meus movimentos. Depois de um tempo, ele retirou minha mão de seu membro que já se encontrava muito úmido. Passei meus dedos pelos lábios a fim de provar do seu gosto. Era afrodisíaco.

O espadachim se levantou e despiu sua túnica além de tudo mais o que lhe cobria o corpo. Ficou me olhando como se fosse óbvio que eu tivesse que imitá-lo. Realmente o imitei. Também me despi ficando apenas com a camisa branca aberta. Era como se aquela peça de roupa me protegesse de algo do qual eu não estivesse preparado para fazer. Encostei-me na parede do navio e sorri nervoso.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, bastardo.

— Como quiser Cook!

Esperei que naquele momento ele tomasse os meus lábios de uma maneira como nunca ninguém fizera antes, mas para minha total frustração, ele levou seus lábios macios a curvatura do meu pescoço. Não que eu não tenha gostado do contato, é que eu esperei por aquele beijo; que não veio.

Quando me dei conta, do que estava realmente acontecendo ali, já estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Eu estava preso à parede, minhas pernas estavam presas em sua cintura e meus braços contornavam seu pescoço. Era uma cena muito quente. Zoro estava suado e ofegante, parecia se esforçar muito mais do que em seus bizarros treinamentos. Tentei beijá-lo mas ele desviou discretamente o rosto para o outro lado. Passei minha língua pelo seu pescoço sentindo-o delirar com isso. Tentei novamente tomar seus lábios mas ele levantou a cabeça e começou a gemer cada vez mais, e mais. Isso me deixou louco. Louco de raiva, louco de desejo. Sentia ele crescer cada vez mais dentro de mim; já não suportava mais, queria senti-lo, queria tê-lo, queria… amá-lo.

Então uma onda de choques tomou conta de todo o meu corpo. Minha mente foi parar a um planeta de distância dali. Algo começou a transbordar dentro de mim, e não era o líquido branco e viscoso que escorria pelas minhas pernas; era algo muito mais quente. Meu coração começou a bater forte e parecia crescer a cada batida, parecia querer explodir. Lágrimas afloravam dos meus olhos sem que eu pudesse contê-las.

Para minha surpresa, Zoro segurou meu queixo e começou a beijar cada uma das lágrimas que escorriam no meu rosto, e, quando me dei conta ele já estava em meus lábios.

Ouvi a voz do espadachim me chamar longe. Movi meus lábios tentando calá-lo, porém, não encontrei sua boca junto a minha.

Olhei para cima, minha visão ainda estava um pouco turva, e vi o maldito sentado sobre meu abdômen me olhando preocupado.

— Zoro? – eu estava totalmente confuso agora.

Ele se aproximou de mim como daquela vez. Nossos lábios quase se roçando. Automaticamente tentei beijá-lo de novo, porém tudo o que consegui foi um breve selar de lábios e um Zoro totalmente atônito e enfurecido.

— Ero-cook, maldito o que pensa que está fazendo, seu hentai? – agora Zoro novamente me ameaçava com sua espada em punho.

— Do que está falando seu marimo de merda? Ficou louco de vez? – tentei disfarçar minha decepção.

— Você é quem quer morrer. Fica gemendo e se agarrando em mim enquanto está inconsciente, seu tarado – Zoro me pegou pelo colarinho da camisa e me puxou para perto. Senti meu rosto arder de vergonha.

— Vá correr atrás daquela desmiolada da Nami que ainda não teve a decência de chutar o seu traseiro hentai para bem longe daqui.

— Como é maldito?

— Dane-se cozinheiro de merda!

Zoro sacou sua espada e se preparou para me dar a maior surra da minha vida.


End file.
